


Stronger Actions

by Reverse_Batman



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Love, Porn With Plot, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverse_Batman/pseuds/Reverse_Batman
Summary: Alternate version to love and war, what if after the banquet Queen Aga'po had Ghia'ta visit Hal in his sleeping quarters





	1. Star Sapphire Sex

Hal Jordan had seen it all, aliens filled with rage, death of a planet but this was probably one of the most pleasant but weirdest. A room filled with beautiful alien women all leaving one at a time, each with a body of a goddess. He was almost hypnotised by the revealing clothing each one wore. Some giggled at his stare while others fuelled it by swaying their hips. 

"Hal Jordan? Hal" he snapped out of his trance by his guide Ghia'ta. The elfin girl smiled sweetly at the human, everyone had their fill of different food and drink and as everyone cleared out she needed his attention. "Does something appear to be wrong?"

"No no not at all, just worried about Kilowog you know, big guy loves to eat" in reality he needed to play off his arousal as stress, he couldn't let his lust get the better of him now, not while the number of warrior sexy women around him. 

"Kilowog is just resting in his chambers, he was exhausted and it didn't see, right to leave him as he was"

"Well he has had some rough days"

"Yes it's best let him rest" Ghia'ta stood up "If you would follow me I will show you to your chambers" as Hal stood up he stole a glance at Queen Aga'po. The Queen of Zameron was everything a man could desire, hourglass figure, rounded hips, her breasts weren't the biggest but almost perfect size. He couldn't get distracted has he followed Ghia'ta out of the room. As he followed he couldn't help but stare at Ghia'tas round ass, it had gentle sway to it.

"How is Zameron Hal Jordan" she turned his head to him, catching the stare and smirking at the males reaction. 

"Just Hal is fine, and it's an amazing planet, view is perfect but a bit too much pink" the human pointed out.

Ghia'ta giggled at his answer "But isn't the Green Lantern world of Oa exactly the same?" she pointed out coming to a stop. Outside the chambers ready for the Green Lantern.

"Hey I never said that Oa is perfect" Ghia'ta again giggled "So I'm guessing this is the place?" as he finished his sentence the Star Sapphire opened the violet door Hal was amazed at the room just for him. The entire place was of course pink, but in the centre of the room was a king sized bed with cabinets on both sides, several wardrobes in corners, to the side was a small bath/hot tube.

As he entered the room he spotted two glasses smilier to the ones that Ghia'ta had brought him earlier. To Ghia'ta however one was completely different to the other, one was the simple relaxing juice both had indulged in, but the other was a special kind of juice that was made to handle stubborn males such as Hal. 

"Before I leave let us share one last drink, it all help you sleep" she added passing the drug to him. While he originally wanted to say no, how could he deny Ghia'tas gorgeous face and body. Both quickly drank the liquids down with Ghia'ta watching Hal take every chug was a victory in her mind. "See you tomorrow morning Hal" and he could've sworn she winked at him as she left.

Hal immediately pulled his fist up and a construct of Razer appeared, "Razer I'm turning in for the night, contact if you reach Kilowog".

"Are you sure that is wise, we barley know these Star Sapphires and your willing to sleep in their palace?"

"I just had an entire feast with them, I'm sure if they wanted to kill me, they would've poisoned me" with that he closed down the communication and began to take his ring off. As he climbed into bed thoughts drifted into his mind, thoughts of this planet and it's people. The women of Zameron didn't leave much to the imagination, each one gorgeous, bodies of supermodels. But his thoughts always drifted back to Ghia'ta. She always stood out to him, her smile that brought out the best in him, but her body was something to die for. At that moment Hal began to feel that his other self at began to grow and immediately knew that he needed release in some form or another. He began stroking the dick gently for a few moments, but the darn heat kept getting to him, he just couldn't help but not cum. No matter how hard he tried no matter how close he got he just couldn't seem to orgasm.

Meanwhile with Ghia'ta she had arrived outside of her aunts chambers, knocking three times she entered seeing her aunt sitting on a chair waiting for her. 

"How did it go?" she questioned marching over to her niece. 

"Hal Jordan has drunk the supplement, I've set him in one of the empty hallways just in case things don't go as planned" Ghia'ta responded walking over to a table with a vile filled with green liquid. 

"Excellent, now at this very moment Hal Jordan will find that personally he is getting quite heated, and finding himself quite aroused" Aga'po then walked over to the same table picking the vial, swirling it in front of Ghia'ta. "The more frustrated he gets, the more aroused he will get. He will find an orgasm quite impossible without the aid of a female, he will just get harder and more aroused, he will need to mate and that is where you come in my dear", Aga'po then opened the vial passing it to Ghia'ta who in turn was ready to drink it. "This potion will transform your body into what Hal Jordan finds most attractive in women, some of your body will change sizes depending on what Hal Jordan most desires".

"My Queen how exactly did you get this information?" 

"During the banquet of course, we monitored Hal Jordans arousal levels in other Zamerons, what he liked my ring kept a note of" the Queen noted. As Ghia'ta left the chambers Aga'po put hand her shoulder. "You must hurry Ghia'ta, the potion will last a single hour, and if the Green Lanterns primal desires does not cause an orgasm I'm afraid nothing will.

Ghia'ta was just entered Hal Jordans hallways. She drank the green liquid and allowed the transformation to begin. At first nothing happened her body felt normal, until like her soon to be mate, she felt hot. She leaned against the wall as her breasts began to grow to a massive size, and her ass began to grow as well. Her tits were know gigantic, watermelon sized and finally slowed down. And her ass was now basketball sized also slowed down. Luckily her clothing adapts to her body size so it grew with her body. 

Knocking at Hals door the 'innocent' woman creaked the door open. "Hal are you awake?" she heard what could only be described as a primal growl and Hal's usual tone.

"Yeah Gh-Ghia'ta what c-c-can I do for you?" Hal scrambled hiding his almost naked form under the sheets. 

"Well you see umm" Ghia'ta leaned against the door with her hands behind her back pushing her assets out. Hal had a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth as his erection grew even bigger. "I feel as if something is wrong with you" she walked towards the pool showing off her ass that made Hal bite his lip almost drawing blood. "I need to know if you've been feeling off". Hal nodded like a child. Ghia'ta then walked towards Hal, she needed control of the situation and knew how to do it. "First I will need to get a saliva strand" as Hal opened his mouth causing her to giggle. "So primitive". Her giggle echoed through Hals mind, such a beautiful voice, one that belonged to a goddess. Next thing he knew her lips were on his, he tensed up, eyes shot open. Ghia'ta forced his mouth open, forcing her tongue into his mouth. 

Hals eyes shot open as his entire body tensed. He didn't know what to do, his mouth was invaded by the sweetest, most intense feeling he's ever had in his life. Her tongue wrapped around his, allowing her entire tongue to roam his mouth making him moan loudly. Ghia'ta pushed her advantage straddling Hal she forced his head down gently. Her think pink clothing pressed against Hals body. Down below Ghiat'ta's vagina could feel the tent Hals tent and began to lightly milk it. Hal again moaned, feeling his dick being touched and silently milked by the Star Sapphire was amazing he was about to cum, he was finally about to- Ghia'ta lifted away. Her mouth backing away from his own Hal was was almost in tears. The most amazing feeling in the universe was just ripped away from him, and he let out a low growl. 

"It appears that I was correct, your salvia indicates that your stressed, is something bothering you Hal?"

"Well you know, Red Lantern invasion is coming and everything" he tried to look away from the beautiful elfin girl in an attempt to quell his raging erection. 

"Well I know many ways of relieving stress" Ghia'ta pu her hand on Hals left cheek turning his head towards her and leaning towards his right ear, "And each one will make you feel really, really good" she breathed softly into onto his ear sending shivers down his spine. "What will it be Hal?"

"Wh-what exactly did you have in mind?" Ghia'ta stood up, walked towards the pool and waved the pool with her hand. 

"A simple massage in this relaxing pool, how does that sound?"

 

Hal didn't know how he got into this situation, half naked, in a pink pool filled with violet liquid, getting a massage by a alien beauty with massive tits and ass. He leaned back into her, letting out a loud moan every minute due to the magical hands tracing his back. 

"Are you enjoying our session Hal?" Ghia'ta asked pressing her full chest into his back. This caused Hal to groan feeling the teasing of the magnificent breasts on his back. 

"Yeah it's quite go-good" he was a moaning mess. This one woman had managed to wrap a well respected Green Lantern around her finger, and she loved it. But she knew she had to hurry, she had wasted twenty minutes with her seduction tactics and only hat forty left to mate with Hal Jordan. While Hal closed his eyes feeling her rub his muscled shoulders, Ghia'ta used her ring to cut two of the four pieces of fabric connecting her outfit and activated the jet features of the tub. Ghia'ta moaned as the powerful bubbles began to push the bottom of her outfit off. 

"Oh my" she let out a cry of panic as she pushed herself out of the tube, purposely catching her top to reveal more of her cleavage. She 'panicked' rushing to the door but due her bottom falling down Hal jumped after her, entranced by her beauty.

"Ghia'ta wait I" as she turned to face him his penis immediately burst through his pants. Seeing his cock stand tall, Ghia'ta then pulled her top over her head revealing her massive breasts to Hal. Both gazed into each other eyes, until coming closer to meet in a passionate kiss. Hals mind was nothing but mush, the alien had brought him to edge again and again and now he was acting on instincts. Ghia'ta on he other hand was pleased with her efforts at breaking the male, she could reap the rewards of the pleasure to come. 

Ghia'ta wrapped her legs round Hal's waist, deepening the kiss as both fell onto the bed with her on top. As Ghia'ta pulled back she pulled what was left of her outfit off with Hal practically ripping the rags that were his pants off letting his full member into the world. Ghia'ta smiled at the mans eagerness but he did something she had no comprehension of, he began to assault her neck. Kissing, sucking all over until she moaned when he attacked one particular spot. He sucked on his spot of her neck causing her lean down into him to enjoy this sensation more. Leaving her with a dark grey mark he grabbed hold of her waist he lined himself up for the main corse. 

Ghia'ta smiled at him, slowly lowering herself slowly onto Hal's meaty rod. As soon as his tip was teased by Ghia'tas core Hal completely tensed up. The small amount of his dick that was inserted set ripples through his entire body. He let out a low growl to which Ghia'ta didn't hear. Suddenly Ghia'ta skipped right to it, taking Hals entire length in at once. Ghia'ta moaned loud, feeling his dick stretch her insides. She hitched her back, pushing her breasts into his face. Hal on the other was a mess of sweat and moans. He thought he was gonna cum right there. The warm sensation of her insides was unlike anything he's ever felt. It was so tight it was almost painful, her insides gripped him like a vice. Hal breathed out, finally growing accustomed to her insides. Ghia'ta began to slowly bounce on his cock, and with every bounce Hal could feel himself reaching his end.

Hal saw the two massive mounts of flesh that thrashed around everywhere and reached out to touch them. Ghia'ta saw this and again leaned down rubbing her tits in his face and he got the message. He began to suck on the nipple of the tit like a newborn while he fondled the other. The mounts could barley be held and Hal could barley grasp it. While the one in his mouth covered his entire head. Hal was in heaven, he was currently having sex with a goddess and he didn't want it to end. Minutes passed of the repeating of rough hard sex. Both bodies were now a sweating mess, and Ghia'ta was at her end. She barley had twenty minutes before the transformation wears off and it looked like Hal had unlimited stamina. Desperate times called for desperate measures. She kept a pill under one of the teeth if something like this ever happened. As Hal switched from her right breast to her left Ghia'ta used her tongue to unclip the pill from her tooth, but as soon as she did Hals speed increased. His growls increasing in sound indicated that he was close. But she wasn't happy with this, she didn't want to just break him, she wanted him wrapped around her physically and mentally.

She forcefully ripped her breast from his mouth with a satisfying sound. Again she leaned in and kissed him, but this time he was the dominate one. Pushing his tongue upward he also began thrusting upwards matching her erratic bouncing. Hal was beginning to get confident, during the kiss he again gripped both breasts, squeezing hard. Ghia'ta moaned again, almost swallowing the pill but managing to hide it under her tongue. Hals eyes rolled to the back of his head, being gripped by the alien girls tight pussy while also tasting the aphrodisiac saliva was too much. In his moment of weakness Ghia'ta pressed her tongue forward with the pill hidden beneath waves saliva. She pulled out every trick she had, brushing along his teeth, loudly moaning to distract him, even when he tried to break away for air she grabbed onto his face keeping him in place.

Slipping the pill into his mouth she pressed her entire body onto him, stopping her bounces as he stopped his thrusts. As she starred into his eyes waiting for the pill to take hold she couldn't help but admire her new temporary body. Her large breasts would be able to pull any man into her hold, and with a good sway of her hips would draw any male in. 

Without warning Hal Jordan picked her up and rammed her against the wall pushing her full length into her core. Ghia'ta rested her head and back on the wall trying to get used to the rough sex. But again Hal began to ram into her at superhuman speed. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding on for dear life. Again she pushed Hal into her breasts but this time he did nothing. Due to his dull and drool leaking on her tits she came to the conclusion that Hals body couldn't keep up with the need to orgasm.

Ghia'ta tightened her muscles on her mates organ, she needed his seed now. And it seemed to work, with what could only be described as a wolfs howl Hal Jordan had came inside her. Burying his member inside of her, pumping wave and wave of cum inside of her. Ghia'ta bashed her head against the wall and her juices squirted all over Hals member. Ghia'ta's pussy milked Hal's member for every last drop. Her species were almost designed for mating as Hal's balls got tighter and tighter, she began to notice the amount squirting out. Twenty seconds turned to thirty, and that to forty. After an entire minute of cuming Hal pulled out letting Ghia'ta fall to the fall, his member dripping with cum covered in her juices. Heavenly panting he fall backwards onto the bed, the high of the orgasm he'd ever had would last hours and Ghia'ta new this. Using her ring she re-created her usual seductive attire she stroked Hals head. Squirting perfume kept in one of the draws 

Leaving the room Ghia'ta made her way back towards her aunts chambers. As she opened the doors seeing Aga'po waiting for her on a chair near the table. 

"Ghia'ta you have returned" she said waving brushing some of her own hair back. "And I see with time to spare I see" she added pointing to Ghia'ta's large breasts.

"Yes, but I must confess I did lose myself to my own desires" she said lowering her head in shame. 

"It is alright child, thanks to your mating with Harold Jordan the lust generated will interfere with their ships sensors and that automaton they call Aya. When the Red Lantern comes to search for his comrades I will take the lead" 

"My Queen are you sure that is wise?"

"Of course, while I am 'entertaining' our guest, you will mate with Hal Jordan again and again. You will extract as mush as his seed as you can, then you crystallise him"

"Yes my Queen, but do we require-"

"No further questions. In the morning you will lace everything he eats with Aphrodisiac X-1" with that Ghia'ta left the room as he body returned to normal. But what the Queen didn't know was that Ghia'ta had stolen an entire glass filled with the transformation liquid. 

As Aga'po pulled her ring she projected an image of Razer, "You will be my greatest conquest Razer, I will mate with you until you have nothing left to give" she said as her fingers went underneath her skirt.


	2. Royal Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Aga'po enacts her plans for Razer

Queen Aga'po of the Zamerons and Star Sapphires woke on her bed with a stain on her sheets. Looked like something had exploded on the King Sized Bed. She picked herself up and pushed her dark hair back allowing her assistance to put her crown on. Every Zameron admired Aga'po, amazing curves, and she always managed to seduce a mate without the use of an aphrodisiac or chemical. But that could be because of her natural abilities, not only was she given a stunning body, but her royal blood had given her access to Pheromones that she could release on command. As she witnessed at the banquet it can bypass Lantern shields. They send men into an almost hypnotic state, admiring the beauty of the mighty Star Sapphires. As the three pointed crown piece clicked into place she activated her ring creating her usual attire. It showed off enough skin to intrigue most men and the long flowing skirt would often tease men with what they could have if they gave into their desires. 

"Summon Ghia'ta I wish to speak with her at once" both Zamerons nodded their heads leaving the Queen's chambers Aga'po walked over to the bowl filled with the transformation formula. While she didn't partially like using the formula, Ghia'tas transformation made her body rival Aga'pos. She dipped her finger into the small pool of liquid, bringing up to her lips moaning as she tasted the sweet substance in her mouth. It had little effect on her body, her breasts and buttocks only grew a single centimetre hardly anyone would notice. Aga'po liked the idea of making her body even more desirable, her already amazing curves combined with the enlarged areas and pheromones would make any man pounce on her. She imagined it, meeting a lone man in a shuttle and claiming him straightaway. No need for Zameron, no need for massages or banquets just pure hard sex. All she had to was-

"My Queen you summoned me" the voice of Ghia'ta brought Aga'po back to sanity. 

"Yes, while I personally go to collect Razer you get rid of that vile substance and prepare my chambers for my guest. The perfume you sprayed on Hal Jordan whipped his memory and I'm sure if you use Aphrodisiac X-1 you should be able to collect more of his seed" she aded walking to the door. 

"Yes my Queen" as Aga'po pushed the double doors open with the guards Ghia'ta's attention also turned to the vast fluid in front of her. A few drops of it lasted one hour, what would all his do to her? With the body of aphrodite she could claim every man in existence, overthrow her aunty as Queen, bust importantly she could mate with Hal Jordan over and over again. While Zamerons were typically the dominate ones, Ghia'ta loved the animal like, rough sex that she had the day before. Her pussy ached to be ravaged again, and no other man could give it to her.

As she leaned over the small tub she could feel her body react to the slight smell, her senses tightened, her body ready. 'Well she did say get rid of, never said how' Ghia'ta thought to herself. Brining her head down, she slowly gulped down the fluid like it was cum. The whole tub was gone, done to the last drop. Whipping her mouth, Ghia'ta smiled to herself. This amount of formula would take time to take effect, using the mere minutes she had, Ghia'ta set the room up as Aga'po always needed it for mating. Pool filled, drinks out, but this time she was going to make her aunt seem inferior. Adding the same chemicals she designed herself, a liquid form of the pill she kept hidden in her mouth. 

Ghia'ta hurried back to her room just as the potion took effect, just like before she got extremely hot, but this time it didn't go away as before. Her assets grew but her body was soften hot. Normally she would allow her outfit to grow but she ripped it apart, exposing her full nude body. She there herself into her small pool allowing the pink liquid to cool her off. As Ghia'ta leaned against the poolside she needed release, one hand tried to grab one of breasts while the other traveled south. 

 

Razer woke in his quarters to be met with Aya. She looked as if she had committed a crime, and that was hard to believe.

"Aya, wh-what's wrong?" the Red Lantern asked slipping his ring allowing his outfit to form around him. He stood up fully with Aya looking up and down admiring his for.

"You seem parched, drink this" she began handing him a glass of what could only be water. He gulped the full drink down in one. And Aya looked pleased.

"Queen Aga'po is here. She wishes to speak with you" she answered leaving the room in a hurry. He looked around his room and everything looked normal, his power battery hasn't been moved. It was this planet it kept him on edge. As the metallic door slit open Razer walked towards ramp, lowering it his was met with the beautiful Queen of Zameron. Razer admired Aga'po, she was strong willed, ruler of strong people and unbelievably s-

"Razer a pleasure to see you again" the woman herself woke him from his trance. Aya always seemed on guard now, especially with her systems damaged from the energy waves from last night she needed to defend herself. 

"Yes, what do you need" his sharp and quick answer would hopefully drive her away. He clenched his fists, she was alone, Aya was inside doing repairs and they were alone.

"No need for hostility, I simply would like to give you a tour of the palace while you wait for your comrades to wake" she offered lightly spinning round. He wanted to say no, he was feeling light headed and the palace would do something different.

"Knowing Hal and Kilowog they'l be a while, very well then" he dreaded his answer straight away as Aga'po floated into the air allowing him to stare up to her skirt. She wasn't wearing anything, it was only a quick glance but it was enough to get the blood flowing down below. 

"Quite good. If you would follow me we shall be begin the tour" Razer knew he was gonna despise this. 

Both Lanterns were currently walking down corridors, Aga'po constantly got into his head with her soft, welcoming voice. Razer wasn't aware of his breaking, but sniff he took Aga'pos pheromones would weaken his defences. 

"And these, are my chambers" as Aga'po pushed the double doors, Razer stepped through and was in awe. While Razer was star struck of the giant room filled with pink objectives, Aga'po nodded for the guards to leave and upped the potency. 

"It is' very vast"

"Would you care for some refreshments" Aga'po appeared beside him like a ghost. Holding a pink crystal like glass filled with something, he hadn't notices before how gorgeous Aga'po is. Those eyes that starred and cared for everything. The way her body and outfit complemented each other were superb. 

"Yes thank you" as he quickly gulped the liquid Aga'po herself turned around sipping a small amount of her drink. Swaying her hips, releasing powerful pheromones, she strode towards her bed. Razer, compelled to follow. "Why exactly are we here, i don't exactly see how finding my comrades lay in your chambers?" 

"Sit down Razer" that clam, collected voice, it was hypnotising. Slowly Razer sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"But wait what ar" he was cut of mid sentence by the queen. She straddled him, and to make sure she doubled the potency. At this point, combined with the chemicals from the drink, the long term effect and the these enhanced ones, it was approaching dangerous love levels. But Aga'po wouldn't let this mans lust get in the way of conquering the corps first Red Lantern. 

"Tell me Razer what makes you tick?" at this point she was leaning into his ear, softly whispering. Her neck was right in his face, breathing in that sweet intoxicating smell. "Is it your Rage? Is it that ring?" she gently licked his cheek. "Or is it that big cock your hiding tucked away" with that she wrapped her arms tightly round his neck and kissed his lips.

Razer whole body tensed up, flinching but the long exposure had gotten to him. Clinging to her hips Razer gave in, kissing vack like animal. Opening his mouth he begged her to let him in. That she did but she did it on her terms, letting the male inside her mouth he moaned feeling pleasure course through him. Aga'po went to his hand, he was so distracted with her that he didn't even notice his ring slowly being taken off. 

The minute she cast the red ring aside Razer whipped his head back in a growl moan. His erection was only covered by his thin grey clothing, by casting the ring aside Aga'pos waiting upset could feel it pressing agasint her core. She attacked his neck, leaving small dark grey bite marks. Razers vision was blurred, a haze of pleasure. His eyes darted down seeing her covered breast and ripped her cloth off and sucked on her breasts with his fangs. Pleasure shot through Aga'po, Razer had tug his fangs into her breasts and began sucking a hazy pink liquid out. Aga'po wanted to break away, the liquid he was sucking was the compound that her pheromones derived from. He was sucking on pure lust hormones. 

It was addictive to the both of them. Aga'po was leaning into him more, feeling this mixture of pain and pleasure. To Razer this compound was addictive, it made him feel good, it sent pleasure through his whole body and it slowly effected his mind. Razer then moved to her skirt, ripping it completely off along with her panties. Seeing her core Razer needed her more, his erection was now about 8 inches big, and still growing. 

"Rr-r-r-Razer (moan) become one (moan) with me" she then went out of her way to rip his tom off. Revealling his well toned body that made her drip. "Yessss" as Razer removed himself from her breast the small mark had the liquid leaking out which he gladly licked up. At this pint using her ring Aga'po cut his trousers up allowing his full member to stand to the world, she stepped back allowing for both of them to observe their naked forms. 

Razer pulled her onto him. Forcing her take his full length in, in that very moment both were thrown into the deep end. Aga'po screamed as if to shatter glass, loud she threw her head back, and arched her back to try and find the perfect spot. Razer could only make out the perfect parts of Aga'po, blurred vision caused him to see her as an angel. His dick was gripped tight, he could barley move. Like a vacuum her unmoving core was trying to pry his seed from the source. He growled, primal and hard. Barley able to speak due to all the chemicals in his system. His dick being gripped by her tight core was causing it to twitch and swirl within. It began to pierce into her womb, the pleasure was over whelming. 

"Razer, you're truly wonderful" she gently bounced on his cock, while also putting her hands on his chest for support. Each bounce made Aga'po gasp slightly, she'd never encountered a male this big. She enjoyed the challenge. 

Eventually Razer could feel himself tighten, his balls tightening and his dick twitching a lot both knew what was going to happen. Each bounce added pressure to the oncoming orgasm. Aga'po could feel herself leaking onto his member, she was about to obtain her own release. 

Screaming like a siren Aga'po unleashed herself onto him. Her juices covering his member, her vision becoming blurred only to become clear again. Razer smashed his head onto the pillow as he could feel her juices explode into him. He could feel his seed, it was pushing on the tip if his dick, but not a single drop escaped into her. She didn't even have time to breath as Razer flipped them over, he was on top while they were still connected. Again Aga'po gasped, breathing heavily, Razer also gasped but also went to attack her breasts. Licking, kissing, biting trying to pry that liquid from her again. He needed release and his lust driven mind thought that the lovely, tasty substance he so desperately craved would help him. 

Aga'po wrapped her legs around his waist and held his head to her breasts loving this feeling. Every thrust, ram, and suck drove Razer more into this lust that coursed through him. But the feeling of his seed was still there, almost of if something was holding it in place. It was torture, feeling it right at the gates, but it wouldn't leave him an couldn't feel the sensation he wanted. 

He could only extract a few drops from her breasts as the rest had been turned into the thick pink clouds that covered the large room. Aga'pos muscles tightened up, trying to extract a single drop from Razer. But again, she brought herself to orgasm. Her juices acting as a lubricant mating it easy for him to slip in and out. His toned body push against her hourglass figure. Ramming into her like a rhino with one final thrust she unleashed her full juices onto him, her legs tightened so hard she began it got hard to breathe. Splattering all over his member, her juices spread onto the sheets and left a small puddle. Razer used some force to pull himself, his lust driven mind seeing nothing but a mate who could not bring him to orgasm.

He stood up full, his muscled body bathing in the light of the pink crystals. Aga'po was breathing heavy, eyes half open still feeling the effects of her climax. Her fingers tracing her destroyed pussy. "Razer, w-what are yo?" she passed out on her bed. Razer howled like a wolf, his member had grown from her juices. His mind was clouded by lust, unable to cum and the pheromones made him see only potential mates. Spotting a lone Zameron he ran out on all fours and tackled her to the ground. He roughly kissed her and almost on instinct she wrapped her arms and legs round him. 

 

From far in a corner Ghia'ta watched Razer and the woman begin to make love. Knowing she was the only one who could please him she let out her own pheromones hoping to draw him and any other Zameron women in.


End file.
